1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive electrical accessories for automobiles, and more particularly to a device for connecting an electrical cord delivering power to an engine block heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In frigid climates, an engine block heater often is used to elevate and maintain the temperature of fluids in an automobile or truck engine. The heater also serves to warm the ignition coil which is contiguous to the engine. Typically, the heater includes a mounting member engageable with the engine block, and a heating element mounted on the mounting member which projects rearwardly into the block. In some arrangements the mounting member includes a threaded screw which fastens into a threaded receptacle in the engine block wall. In others the mounting member is held in place by one or several clamps. Typically, the heater remains connected to an electrical power source overnight so the engine can be readily started in the morning, even when the ambient temperature is below freezing. Opening the hood so that a power cord can be connected often is inconvenient because electrical and fuel system components and wires obstruct access to the heater. Moreover, leaving open the hood of an unattended vehicle greatly increases vulnerability to theft and vandalism, and exposes engine compartment components to frigid air as well as to possible precipitation such as snow and sleet. Having a cord permanently connected to the heater whose other end dangles out of the grille or twists around the front bumper also is undesirable because the grille and exterior paint are at risk to abrasion by the rubbing cord, and the cord distracts from the appearance of the grille and front fascia.
Devices for connecting an external power source to an electrical component within an automotive vehicle are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,439 to M. Fell et al. discloses a combination of an engine block heater and an electrical coupling wherein the coupling member is mounted on the block mounting member so as to project outwardly for connection to an electrical connector. The coupling member includes a sleeve surrounding a pair of connector pins extending longitudinally of the sleeve. The electrical connector includes two pins which each connect to one of the coupling member pins, surrounded by a cylindrical conector body having a sliding fit into the sleeve and held in place by a spring clip assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,267 to A. C. Nolte, Jr. discloses a device for the slow charging of car batteries. A battery charging device within the car is attached to a conventional circuit or other current source in the user's garage to slow charge the battery. Two leads connected to the battery terminate in a male plug carried inside a housing mounted by suitable brackets in the car grille. A cover or shield having a spring is provided so that the cover is forced closed when the car is in normal use. The cover therefore appears as an integral part of the grille. When it is desired to connect an external power cord terminating in a female plug to the male plug, the cover is raised against the action of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,576 to J. P. Thimmesch discloses a modular electrical power cord system for use in truck engines having at least two engine block heaters. A primary cord is used in conjunction with one of several different jumper cords of appropriate length in a series or parallel configuration. Each jumper cord has a dual connector on one end of the cable that is removably connected to an end connector on the primary cord. The dual connector is also connected to one of the engine block heaters. An end connector on the opposite end of the jumper cable is removably coupled to the other engine block heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,223 to D. M. Broberg et al. discloses a cable harness to be hooked up as a permanent under-hood installation either to the storage battery or another electrical system component of an automotive vehicle without the need to raise the hood to effect connection with the cable. One end of the cable is connected to the electrical component, and the other end terminates in a polarized female plug which is secured in a convenient manner and extends outwardly of the grille. The plug is provided with a weather cap tethered on a retention cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,078 to A. Langenbahn discloses a device providing an electrical interconnection between a stationary fixture and a vehicle for the purpose of recharging batteries and the like, wherein the driver moves the vehicle forward until a plug assembly mounted on the vehicle engages a socket assembly on the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,895 to H. F. Thomas et al. discloses a pair of electrical terminals conveniently accessible from the exterior of an automobile or truck and connected to the vehicle's storage battery. The terminals are located within a recessed chamber formed in the vehicle body and external to the engine compartment. The chamber includes a cover door with a locking latch.
None of these references address the problem of conveniently connecting an engine block heater to an external power source while preventing damage to the block heater cord and exterior components and surfaces, and preserving esthetic appearance. What is needed is a permanently mounted connector device which is easily accessible from any vehicle's front-end, and which is permanently connected to a block heater cord permanently connected to the engine block heater.